bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollonir
'''Apollonir' (Original version ) was a Bakugan and the leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Information Description Apollonir was a legendary Dragonoid with four sets of wings like Lumino Dragonoid and Phantom Dharak and has a humanoid posture. Apollonir's wings can unfold from their insect-like form revealing the true appearance of his wings. They are kept folded in a peacock-like stature when he is not flying. He was the leader of the Six Legendary Bakugan and like all the others he had a G-Power level of 500 Gs in the anime. Apollonir's special ability was Maximum Pyrus which used a supreme fire blast to eliminate his opponents. He died when he gave Neo Dragonoid his Attribute Energy in order to prevent King Zenoheld from taking the Pyrus Attribute Energy, which caused Neo Dragonoid to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Apollonir was the most powerful Dragonoid (before Drago evolved into Ultimate Dragonoid and then Infinity Dragonoid and after becoming Neo Dragonoid, into Cross Dragonoid). He was with a clown who used two Mock Dragonoid to battle against Dan and Drago. When Drago defeated the two Dragonoids, Apollonir took off his disguise and prepared himself to battle Drago. Dan used the ability card D-Strike Extreme and repeatedly did that until Drago defeated him. But when Drago still didn't evolve, he explained that he needed to defeat all of his friends to further evolve. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, his wings resembled leathery insect wings. Bakugan: New Vestroia He appeared in Dan's dream and offered Dan to be his temporary Guardian Bakugan after Spectra had taken Drago. During the battle against Spectra, he easily defeated Viper Helios and Metalfencer, but when Drago was used, he and Dan were backed into a corner. Later in battle Dan used Dragon Proudia, which turned Apollonir himself into a trident. Dan then proceeded to throw him to hit Drago's Perfect Core diamond and freeing him from Spectra's command. Also, Apollonir was revealed to be linked to the Perfect Core and as such, he has the ability to detect Drago from anywhere on New Vestroia. In episode 26, when Drago says that he can no longer leave New Vestroia due to his link with the Perfect Core, Apollonir explains to Drago that although Drago is linked to the Perfect Core, he had become strong enough to free himself from it. In episode 27, Apollonir and all the rest of The Six Ancient Warriors battled King Zenoheld and Farbros. Apollonir and all The Six Ancient Warriors were defeated in battle against King Zenoheld and later gave his Attribute Energy to Drago just like the other Six Ancient Soldiers did to the other Bakugan that belonged to the Resistance. This forced Drago to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. In episode 42, Apollonir was mentioned by Drago that giving Drago his Attribute Energy forced him to die and now Apollonir's wings resemble Helix Dragonoid's wings. ; Ability Cards * Maximum Nova (Maximum Pyrus): Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. * Neo Valute: Nullifies the opponent's ability and brings the opponent's G Power to Apollonir's Base Level. * Saiam Low: Reduces the opponent's power level to 0 without harming the opponent, but abilities can still be used. (This ability can be stopped if the opponent adds G-Power at the last second, transferring G-Power or by fusing power levels with another Bakugan or Bakugan Trap). * Dispel Roa: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities and returns all Bakugan to their Base Levels. * Dragon Proudia: The opponent's current G-Power returns to its Base Level, and transfers all of the opponent's extra G-Power to Apollonir. (When this card is used Apollonir turns into a trident (Pure Energy) and if the brawler doesn't hit a specific target, he may make the opponent's power go up instead. Also when this card is used Apollonir can't attack, defend himself or use any other abilities). * Infinity Waiver: Adds 300 Gs to Apollonir and each Bakugan on your side. (This ability can only be activated if the other Ancient Warriors give Apollonir their power). (Six Attributes) * Maximum Revolution: Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir and each Bakugan on your side. Etymology * In Greek mythology, Apollo is the God of the Sun. * In Norse mythology, Fafnir was a dwarf who was turned into a dragon because of his greed. Game Apollonir was originally released as part of the BakuSwap series for Season One along with the other Legendary Soldiers. At 700 Gs, it was the strongest Pyrus Bakugan of its time. It was available in two forms- solid attribute colors, Haos, Pyrus, Subterra and Ventus and mixed attribute colors, Haos/ Pyrus only. The Ventus version has 500 Gs and 650 Gs, the Subterra version has 450 Gs, 500 Gs and 660 Gs, the Haos version has 480 Gs, 530 Gs and 580 Gs and the Pyrus version has 640 Gs and 470 Gs. A Darkus one has 640 Gs. The Pyrus/Haos dual color one has been seen with 500 G. Trivia *Apollonir's name comes from Apollo, the God of the Sun in Greek mythology. *In the Game, Apollonir is tied with Clayf for the highest Season 1 G-Power, at 700 Gs. *Apollonir has the most wings of any Dragonoid, with eight in total. *Apollonir is the only member of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia to have won a fight seen in the Anime (even though all six of them defeated an army of Gargonoids). *Since he was linked to the Perfect Core like Drago and one of his Abilities is "Infinity Waiver", it is possible that Apollonir had the power of the Infinity Core and could possibly use Infinity Core Abilities; however, he died giving his Attribute Energy to Drago so it was never proven. *He might have possessed the Ultimate Warrior Gene as well because he defeated Drago, who was known to possess it. Dragonoid Colossus states that only those with the gene are capable of defeating others that possess the gene. *His horn in Bakugan form is angled in the opposite direction of his horn in ball form. References de:Apollonir es:Apollonir pl:Apollonir Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Characters Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan